Love Of My Life A James Maslow Love Story
by ArtemisSakuraRose
Summary: Zoe has a huge problem. Can James help her? Or will this problem be the end of Zoe? Summery sucks. Just read it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Love Of My Life – A James Maslow Love Story**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Danica's POV**_

I knew my father would be furious but I let Zoe drag me to the Big Time Rush Concert for my sixteenth birthday. My father didn't like me leaving the house for anything other than school. But I don't think he will notice my absence. He was passed out on the couch, drunk.

A car horn honked and I left the house. I jumped into Zoe's neon green pick up truck and she handed me two presents. One was a backstage pass to the meet and greet after the concert. The other was the Big Time Rush CD Elevate. I squeeled in happiness and thanked her a million times. Zoe my best friend ever. I put the CD in and we sang until we got to the venue.

When we got there, there was a thirty minute line to get in the venue. I didn't really like large crowds, so after about ten minutes, anxiety started to set in. I started to get really jittery, but finally we got in the venue. We got really good places, too. We were right next to the stage. The noise was tremendous. But the din only got louder when Big Time Rush came on stage.

They started out with "The City Is Ours". I was singing along to all the songs as they sang. When they came to the last song, "Worldwide", Carlos said to the crowd,"Okay! We need a volunteer to come up on stage and sing this song with us!"

Zoe shouted,"Danica volunteers! Danica volunteers!" She then pushed me closer to the stage. I shouted my protest, but wasn't heard over the voice of James saying,"So we have a volunteer!" He grabbed my arms and pulled me up on stage. I was mad at Zoe. She obviously didn't understand the concept of volunteering. I tried protesting, but Kendall was already speaking.

"So we have a volunteer to sing Worldwide with us! What is your name?" James passed me a microphone.

I said,"Hi, my name is Danica." I was getting really nervous now. Zoe was always telling me that I had an amazing voice, but I had never actually sang in front of anyone else.

James said,"Welcome to the stage, Danica. Such a pretty name by the way."

The song started. My voice cracked with the first note, but after that I got over my nerves and sang out. James put his arm around me when the song was over and said into the microphone,"She was awesome, wasn't she? Give Danica a round of applause!" The applause was very loud. Words can not describe how loud it was. I handed James my microphone and jumped off the stage. I hugged Zoe and whispered into her ear,"You're dead."

_**James's POV**_

"We did amazing, guys!" Carlos shouted when we were offstage. James nodded in agreement, but was more preoccupied thinking about that girl - Danica. She had a rocking voice and was very pretty. Her hair was brunette and floated in layers around her shoulders. She wore a pink turtleneck with skinny jeans and knee-high boots. Her glasses were cute, too.

"James...James!" James snapped back to attention when Carlos shouted his name.

"What, what?" James shouted back. Carlos reminded him that they were supposed to do a meet and greet in five minutes. James nodded and followed Carlos, Kendall, and Logan to the meet and greet. For about thirty minutes they talked to fans. James seriously hoped that Danica and her friend had passes for the meet and greet.  
James's heart jumped when he saw Danica and Zoe approaching them. Danica handed him a CD to sign and he signed it. James smiled and said,"I heard your friend telling Logan that today is your birthday. How old are you?"

Danica smiled shyly and said,"I'm sixteen." James wished her a happy birthday and got up to give her a hug. He wrapped his arms around her small flinched but returned the hug. James wished that this moment would last forever. But it didn't.

" Well, we're going to be staying in Saginaw for a few weeks. Do you live near there?" James asked, hoping he didn't come across as a stalker.

Danica said quietly,"I live in Saginaw. Maybe we'll run into each other again. Well I have to go, so...bye." Zoe and Danica left, leaving James in disappointment.

Kendall whispered to James,"So you like Danica, huh?"

"Shut up, Kendall."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Danica's POV**_

We walked out to the parking lot and located Zoe's truck. I opened my mouth to say how mad I was at her when Zoe said,"Don't be mad at me, Danica. You were amazing on stage! And I think James is into you..."

I sighed and said,"Okay, I'm not mad at you now. But I don't think you understand the concept of volunteering." She looked like she was going to dissagree, but then thought better of it."And James is not into me, Zoe. You're crazy. He's too famous to be into a fan," I added.

Zoe rolled her eyes but kept silent. I put the CD in again and spent the whole ride home singing to it. When Zoe pulled up next to my house, I noticed that all the lights were on in my house. Fear raced through my veins and I said,"Uh, oh."

Zoe looked at me and asked,"Do you want me to come in with you and explain that this is my fault? It is, you know." I shook my head no. It was as much my fault as it was hers. I stepped out of the car and walked up the driveway. After Zoe had driven away, I entered the house. My father was waiting in the hall. He had a beer in one hand and a baseball bat in the other. My heart beat faster in fear. I knew what was coming. My father was a drunk, abusive man.

"Dad, I'm sorry-" I started, but he interuppted with,"SORRY? Well, SORRY, isn't good enough! Not this time, brat!" He took a gulp of beer, sat it down on the counter and launched himself at me. I cried out as the steel baseball bat connected with my shoulder. He slammed the bat into my chest and stomach. I thought I felt a few ribs crack and doubled over in pain. He took the opportunity to bash the bat into my knees. I fell onto my hands and knees and curled up into a ball hoping he would just leave me alone. Dad just continued beating me with the bat. After what seemed like an eternity, he shouted,"GET UP, BRAT!"

I tried to but failed. Falling back to my knees, I nearly passed out. Dad grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet. I cried out and he yelled,"YOU WILL OBEY ME, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SNOT! UNDERSTAND?" I nodded and he dropped me. He grabbed his beer, stepped around me and went into the garage. A minute later, I heard the sound of the garage opening and knew my dad would be gone for a couple of hours. He always left for a while after he was finished beating the crap out of me.

I crawled to my feet and made my way up the stairs. I took a hot shower and noticed all the bruises on my body, thinking,"Well, I'll just have to wear long sleeved shirts more." That was always my solution to hide the marks. When I finished my shower, I dressed, wincing from the pain. I fell into bed.

I thought about what Zoe had said. Could James really like me? He gave me a hug, but that was because it was my birthday. The hug felt really good, except that James had touched one of my many bruises. I fell asleep thinking of James.

_**James' POV**_

After the meet and greet was over, they drove to a hotel in Saginaw. The ride was not calm. With James' friends, it never was. But James himself was quiet. He couldn't stop thinking about Danica. She seemed so sweet. She wasn't a poser or full of herself like most of the girls James had known - and he had known A LOT of girls. Some people might call him a player, the amount of girls he had dated.

James became aware of Logan waving his hand in front of his face and said,"What?" Logan answered,"Well, you seemed kind of spacey. I've been waving my hand in front of your face for five minutes. So, are you thinking about that girl - Danica?"

James felt his face turn red and said,"No. And is it okay if I don't feel like talking?" Every one in the car shouted,"NO!" James rolled his eyes and sighed. The car got loud again and this time, James joined in on the festivities. But in his mind he was replaying his moments with Danica. James thought,"Wouldn't it be nice if Danica could come on tour with us?"

They arrived at the hotel and checked in. James nearly tripped up the stairs because he was so preoccupied with the thought of Danica joining the band. She did have a terrific voice. After he had showered and unpacked, he fell into bed. It had been a long day. The last thing that crossed James' mind before he fell asleep was Danica's beautiful green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

James' POV

James woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. Instead of just shutting the alarm off, he knocked the clock down to the floor, where it broke. James grumbled as he got up, realizing that he would have to buy a new alarm clock for the third time this week. Then he smiled as he remembered the night before. He wished he could meet up with Danica again. But Gustavo had planned a recording session today. James didn't dare tell Gustavo that he wanted to reschedule the recording session for another day just so he could find Danica. Then James remembered that Danica was probably in school today. It was Monday, almost Christmas break. If James was right, and he usually was, Christmas break started in one week.

Carlos barged into James' room and said loudly,"If you're done primping yourself, we have to leave for the recording session! Gustavo will kill us if we're late, you know." James replied,"No, I don't know. If Gustavo kills us, he'd be out of a job. Aren't we his only music group?"

Carlos reconsidered and said,"True, good point. But he might send Freight Train to get us if we don't show up." James hurriedly finished his morning ritual and they left for the recording session. Freight Train was freaking SCARY!

Danica's POV

My alarm clock started bleeping loudly at six o'clock in the morning. Monday. The dreaded word crossed my mind and I groaned. But I rolled out of bed and gasped in pain. Clutching my ribs, I made my way over to my alarm clock and shut it off. My knee protested as I stumbled down the stairs to fix my breakfast.

I limped into the kitchen and halted in mid-step. My father was sitting at the table, drinking another beer.

He had looked up as I entered the kitchen. An evil grin spread across his face. "So you're still alive, huh?

Too bad. That means I can have some more fun with you. STAY WHERE YOU ARE, WITCH!" he shouted as I took a step backwards. He jumped up from his chair and lurched toward me. Too afraid to stay still any longer, I whirled around and was stopped when my dad grabbed the coller of my green turtleneck shirt. He yanked me back and slammed me into the counter. I gasped in pain and turned around, just in time to receive a fist to the cheek. I fell to my knees. He did a repeat of last night, except he used his fists, feet, knees and elbows. The phone rang before he was finished.

"Stay here, brat," he growled and answered the phone. I ignored him and raced out the door still in my pajamas.

I ran, limping and crying out in pain, all the way to Zoe's house. I pounded on the door, shouting for someone to open it. My dad ran up the driveway just as the door was flung open. Without asking, I ran into the house and slammed the door in my fathers face.

Panting, I slid down to the floor, and Zoe started yelling in concern. "What happened to you? Why was your dad chasing you? Are you okay?" I just moaned in pain. My limits had been reached, in more ways than one. Zoe yelled for her dad to come see me. The last thing I was aware of was Zoe's father carrying me to the car. Then everything was silent and dark.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**James' POV**_

They arrived at Roque Records on time, which was a cause for celebration – James thought so, anyway. Gustavo didn't agree, though. He just yelled, "Get in the recording booth NOW!" The dogs obeyed without a fuss, the smiles leaving their faces. Except for James. He continued to smile, thinking about Danica. He wondered how she was doing – what she was doing – this morning. He had only met her once, and he was already falling in love with her.

"JAMES! Why are you still SMILING?" Gustavo shouted. Carlos answered in a sing-song voice, "James is in love!" James stopped smiling and smacked Carlos on the back of the head. Carlos glared at him but refrained from saying anything because Gustavo was already yelling again, "You are going to record 'Any Kind of Guy' NOW!"

They started singing but James' mind was still miles away. When they finished they started recording another song, 'Big Night'. James couldn't get his mind off of Danica. As soon as they were finished for the morning, James decided to go for a drive. Carlos, Logan, and Kendall decided to tag along.

James was driving. They entered a random neighborhood. James didn't know that it happened to be the neighborhood that Danica lived in.

_**Danica's POV**_

I woke up in Zoe's car; her dad was driving. I asked in a hoarse voice," Where are we going?" Zoe answered, "We're taking you to the hospital." I immediately sat up and began to protest, "I don't need to go to the hospital! Please, just drop me off at home!" I figured my dad was at work right now. It would be safe to go home. "Please take me home."

Zoe's dad said, "You look pretty beat up. Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" I nodded, "I'm fine." He sighed and turned the car around.

"Is your father abusing you?" I figured if he was asking that stupid question, he didn't know. So I shook my head. I didn't want them to call the police. I don't know why, but I just didn't want to see my dad arrested.

Zoe gave me a look that said she knew I was bullshiting her father, but we would discuss it later. I sighed, as I knew she would grill me later on what had happened. We drove up to my house and they dropped me off. Zoe went to school, but I didn't feel up to it.

As I limped up my driveway, a car came around the corner. I heard it go past, and then stop and back up. I ignored it and continued towards my door. But I stopped when I heard someone get out of the car and say, "Danica?" I turned around and saw James Diamond and the rest of Big Time Rush standing in my driveway.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Danica's POV**_

I stared in shock as the James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan walked up my driveway. How did they find me? Wincing at the pain in my throat, I asked, "Are you stalking me?" James laughed and walked closer to me. The smile vanished from his face as he got a good look at me.

"To answer your question: no, I'm not stalking you. We were just driving around and I entered this neighborhood. What the hell happened to you?" I glanced down at the bruises. "Oh, um, nothing. I fell," I said. That was a lie and I could tell James knew it, too.

James said, "That's not the truth and we all know it. Logan, you have to help her." Logan had some medical background.

I protested, "Oh, no. I'm fine, really!" But I involuntarily swayed on my feet. I was getting dizzy. Logan said, "We should probably take her inside. She needs to lie down." He meant inside my house. I backed up as James approached me.

"Really, there's no need. I'm okay- "He cut me off with, "No you're not. I know you're in pain. Just relax and let us help you." Carlos said, "Yeah, you look really bad- I did NOT mean that how it came out!" Kendall laughed. I swayed on my feet again. James noticed and said, "We'd better get her inside. She looks like she's about to pass out." Without asking, he swooped me up in his arms. He noticed me flinch and said, "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

He walked to the door. Kendall turned the nob, but it was locked. He turned to me and said, "Do you have a key?" I nodded. It was on a chain around my neck. James pulled it off and handed it to Kendall. Kendall unlocked my door and James carried me inside. He placed me on the couch. He lifted my head up and sat down. I felt really awkward with my head in his lap.

Logan crouched down next to me and took my arm, examining my bruises. I winced as he touched them. I was suddenly aware of the fact that I was still in my pajamas. Not only was my head in a boy's lap, but I was also not wearing a bra. I was starting to freak out in my mind when a sharp pain in my side interrupted my reverie.

I cried out in pain and tried to move away from Logan. "Hey, that hurt!" James held me in place as Logan spoke, "You have two or three broken ribs – " Whatever he was going to say was cut off by the front door slamming. Oh, no. My dad was home.

"Y-you g-guys need t-to l-leave now!" I stammered, on the verge of tears. Right then, my father walked into the room. He was drunk.

"WHO ARE YOU SONS OF B******! GET THE H*** OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He shouted. James looked at me and understanding shone in his eyes. He knew the reason I looked so afraid and how I had gotten these injuries.

_**James' POV**_

A man James took to be Danica's father walked into the room. The man shouted at him and his friends. The man was obviously drunk. James looked at the frightened look in Danica's eyes and knew instantly why she was so scared. He also knew how she got her injuries. That man, her own father, had beat her cruelly and there was no denying it.

Anger built up in James. But before he could explode at Danica's father, Danica's small and fragile voice reached his ears, "Please, j-just g-go!" And just like that, he decided to leave. It broke his heart to know that when he left, that cruel man would probably beat the crap out of this beautiful, amazing girl. But the only reason he got the other guys to leave with him was the thought that if they didn't leave, Danica would be hurt even more by that monster that called himself a father.

So rather than cause Danica more pain and stay, James and his friends left. But he would be back to help her. That was a promise.

_**Danica's POV**_

I started crying as I knew what was about to happen. At least James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan had left. If they didn't, her father would have been even more angry that usual. I went flying through the air as my father backhanded me. I could already tell that he was very mad right now. Tears fell down my cheeks as he picked me up and threw me across the kitchen. I hit my head on the counter and the world went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**James' POV**_

James was pacing the hotel room. He was worried sick about Danica. He hadn't wanted to leave her with her bastard of a father, but he knew that if he had stayed, it would have put Danica in more danger. Her father could have called the police and had them throw him and his friends out of the house. Then that man would be even harder on Danica. But he still worried about her. As soon as the sun goes down, James planned on going back to her house to check on her.

"Dude, stop pacing, you're freaking me out," Logan complained. Carlos and Kendall agreed. James sighed and threw himself on the couch. He looked at his watch and said, "It's 7:30pm. I'll give it an hour and I'm going to go check on Danica. Logan, will you come with me? She's probably going to need medical attention." Logan nodded with a concerned look on his face.

Five minutes later, Carlos shouted loudly, "STOP PACING, JAMES!"

James hadn't realized that he had been pacing again. "Oh, sorry," he said quietly and sat on the couch again. Carlos said even quieter, "You're really worried about her, aren't you?"

James gave him a look and said, "No shit, Sherlock! That guy could kill her! She's so small! Her father is a freaking ass hole!" The quietness of the apartment returned as the wait continued. No one even bothered to yell at James as he started pacing again.

_**Danica's POV**_

The house was dark when I finally opened my eyes. I sat up with a cry of pain. Every inch of my body was screaming in agony. I just sat on the floor of the kitchen for a while before trying to stand up. My legs wobbled under me and I collapsed. A tear slid down my face as I realized that my father had gone farther than ever before when he beat me today.

Speak of the devil. My father walked into the kitchen a moment later. He stared at me for a long moment. Then he did something that chilled me to the bone. He smiled.

"Awake at last, my Sleeping Beauty?" he laughed loudly. "It's your lucky day, cause' I got a job! And it's my lucky day because the job is far away from YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU ARE A MISTAKE AND NEVER SHOULD HAVE BEEN BORN! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD, LIKE YOUR MOTHER!" Tears flowed down my face as I took in what my own father had just said to me. I was a mistake? Would things be better if I was really dead?

My father aimed one last kick at me and caught me in the stomach. As I doubled over in pain, I heard the door slam and a roar as my father drove away from here, away from me.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**James' POV**_

It was finally time to go check on Danica. James and Logan raced to the car but stopped when they realized that Carlos and Kendall had followed them outside. "We're coming with you!" They shouted and jumped in the car. James sped away from the hotel and towards Danica's neighborhood. James was breaking every speed limit there was.

Carlos shouted, "Dude, SLOW DOWN!" James only glared at him in reply. Then he sped up. In no time, they reached the neighborhood. Ten seconds later, they were in front of Danica's house, just in time to see her father throw a suitcase in the car and speed away. Worry coursed through every vein in James' body.

Without knocking, they barged into Danica's house. James heard sobbing and followed the sound. He found Danica curled up in a ball on the kitchen floor, bloodied and bruised. He was immediately crouching by her.

He tried to put his arms around her, but she flinched wildly. He whispered softly to her, "Danica, I'm not going to hurt you. I only want to help. Do you know when your father is going to be back?" Danica only cried harder. Okay, wrong question. "Where are you hurt?" She didn't answer. She wasn't talking at all, just crying hopelessly. James put his arms around her again and this time she let him.

"Will you let Logan help you?" James asked. Danica finally looked up, her green eyes swimming with tears. Her voice cracked as she said in a fragile voice, "Why? Why are you helping me?"

_**Danica's POV**_

I didn't understand why James wanted to help me. I was a mistake that no one wanted. My own father didn't want me and my mother died when I was born. Why did someone want to help me now?

James looked at me with a shocked expression. "Why do I want to help you? I care about you! Please let Logan take a look at you," He said. I pulled away from James' touch and tried to stand. I managed it, but only because I was leaning on the counter. Pain coursed through my body and I grimaced.

But all I said was, "I'm okay, I just need… I don't know, but I'm fine." But as soon as I stepped away from the counter, my legs gave out from under me and I fell… straight into James' arms.

James said, "You are _not _fine! Logan, please take care of her." Logan replied, "Okay, but we should get her to the couch first." James picked me up again and I began to feel as if this were a repeat of this morning. I didn't protest this time. It would do no good. James laid me down on the couch and crouched down beside me. Logan did the same, and started examining me. I was feeling very awkward. But all that didn't matter. All that mattered was that my father didn't want me and wished I were dead. When I started thinking about what he said to me, tears crept down my cheeks again.

I flinched when James wiped them away. He pulled back and said softly, "I promise I won't hurt you, Danica. You can trust me."

Logan said, "Her knee has a minor fracture and like I said before, she has a couple of broken ribs. I'm going to fix up your cuts, but what you really need is rest and painkillers." I didn't say anything back, it had been a long, awful day, and I just wanted it to be over.

James asked again, "Is your father coming back?" Tears flowed down my face as I shook my head. James looked even more concerned. "So you don't have anyone to take care of you?" I shook my head again.

_**James' POV**_

James started thinking fast. Danica needed someone to take care of her. She couldn't just live by herself. But the guys and him were always on the road and it was a tough life. But life could be worse for her if she had no one to care for her. She'd have to get a job and drop out of school. James made up his mind quickly.

James motioned for Carlos, Kendall, and Logan to follow him into the kitchen and said, "She needs a place to stay. I think Danica should come with us. When she heals, she could even sing with us! But she can't stay here."

To James' surprise, they didn't argue. So it was settled, Danica would come with them. James went back in the living room and saw that Danica was asleep. Her fluffy brown hair was a halo around her head. He smiled as he sat down beside her and waited for her to wake up. James hoped she would agree to come with them. If she did, she would never have to go through such pain again. That was a promise.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Danica's POV

I opened my eyes to see James and Carlos standing over me. I sat up quickly and was attacked with a wave of dizziness. It quickly passed.

"How are you feeling?" James asked. "Okay," I answered. Shakily, I stood up. James grabbed my arm when I wobbled. Once I had steadied myself, he let go.

"Danica, the guys and I have been talking. We were wondering if you would like to come on tour with us. That way, you wouldn't be alone. Plus, you have an amazing voice! I really care about you and I don't want you to ever go through something like this ever again. Please say yes," James said.

I was shocked. Why would they care so much about me? We'd only met like two times! I didn't really believe it when James said I had a good singing voice, but I didn't really want to be alone anymore.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'll accept your offer. Thank you," I said quietly. James smiled and replied, "We were thinking we could leave now if you're ready. So, do you want help packing your stuff?"

"No... I don't want you going through my clothing drawers, thank you very much!" Carlos and James held up their hands in surrender. Then it hit me. "Where are Kendall and Logan?"

Carlos answered, "They went out to get some food." I realized that it was close to ten in the morning. I must have been unconscious for a while. I started walking up the staircase. Every part of my body protested at the climb. I stopped halfway up the stairs to rest. James was instantly by my side. "Do you need help?" I shook my head, tears forming in my eyes. I could do this. Slowly, I made my way up the stairs, James watching my every step, ready to catch me if I fell. I reached the top with a sigh.

I walked into my room and pulled out my one and only suitcase. James looked at it and said,"You're not going to be able to put all your stuff in that, you know." I replied, "You'd be surprised. I don't really have that much." I proved him wrong when I managed to fit everything in the suitcase. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

Going down the stairs was easier than going up. Soon, Logan and Kendall returned and James put my suitcase in the bus. He then helped me up on the bus. We drove away and I said goodbye to my old life and hello the the new life.


End file.
